


I Won't Dance

by ilovemyalpaca



Category: Glee
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Michael Buble - Freeform, mentions of Kurt/Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyalpaca/pseuds/ilovemyalpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends could dance. It wasn't like it was in some rulebook or something. But Blaine won't dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Love writing these two. In case you couldn't tell..... Song I Won't Dance by Jane Monheit feat. Michael Buble. Originally posted Aug 26, 2011 to tumblr.com.

Mike Chang studied the sulking Anderson with amusement. Blaine was trying to pretend he wasn’t watching Kurt being swung around by Sam Evans and it was adorable. There was no denying the bright smile on both their faces and it only served to make Blaine more agitated. Mike could cheer him up, couldn’t he? Purely in the spirit of friendship, of course. Sliding up to the other boy, Mike smiled brightly. “Dance with me. Come on. It’ll be fun!”

“No, Michael. It’s not happening.”

Mike did what he did best and tried to pull Blaine onto the dance floor. “Just one. Just for the heck of it.”

The shorter boy resisted and crossed his arms. “Absolutely not.”

Mike pulled out the big guns and stuck out his bottom lip. Only the best of the best got the puppy dog pout. Blaine only shook his head. With a great big sigh, Mike relented and sat down. The other glee members were happily grooving and laughing and now Mike, trying to be a good friend and all, was sitting on the sidelines. He was determined not to leave the ex-prep school boy all alone but he was not one to sit still for long.

“Why not, Blaine? You danced with the girls earlier. I promise I’m not hitting on you. Won’t even feel you up!” He winked at Blaine. This only caused the boy to roll his eyes, although he could have sworn he saw the beginnings of a smile.

“Nope. I’ll just wallow in my misery, thank you very much.”

“Blaine? Do you consider us friends?”

The curly headed boy offered a sideways glance and nodded.

“Then why won’t you dance with me? A gentleman never refuses, you know. At least not without a reasonable excuse.”

He was rewarded with a rather exaggerated sigh. “I can’t dance.”

“Is that all? I’ll lead! It’ll be great, I swear.”

“No, no, no! I mean, I get the basic shuffle-step-spin. I’ve had dance lessons. I can’t dance with you, Michael, for other reasons.”

Mike frowned and looked around. He knew he danced with the girls so it wasn’t the public thing. And he’d danced with Kurt at prom so it couldn’t be that he was a boy… So the problem was with Mike himself. What could be wrong with him? Blaine had never shown adverse feelings to Mike before. It couldn’t be…

“Oh my god! You’re racist! You won’t dance with me because I’m Asian!”

Blaine jerked to look at him with incredulous eyes. “What? No! Are you even hearing yourself? I’m half Asian!”

Mike pressed his lips together but managed a sheepish look at his foolish assumption. “Then why?”

“You just don’t give up, do you?” Blaine sighed deeply and wiped a hand down his face. “I won’t dance with you, Chang. But I’ll sing.”

He made his way to the stage and whispered a few things to the musician before taking his place at the microphone and hummed the first few bars. He opened his mouth and sang with a deep rich voice a song he knew by heart.

I won't dance, don't ask me  
I won't dance, don't ask me  
I won't dance madame with you  
My heart won't let my feet do things that they should do

You know what, you're lovely you know what, you're so lovely  
And you oh what you do to me  
I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped on the shore  
I feel so absolutely stumped on the floor

When you dance, you're charming and you're gentle  
'Specially when you do the Continental  
And this feeling isn't purely mental  
Cuz heaven rest us, I'm not asbestos  
And that's why I won't dance, why should I?

I won't dance, how could I?  
I won't dance, merci beacoup

I know that music lead the way to romance  
So if I hold you in arms I won't dance

I won't dance, don't ask me  
I won't dance, don't ask me  
I won't dance madame with you  
My heart won't let me feet do things that they want to do

You know what, you're so lovely, ring a ding-ding, you're lovely  
And you know what you do to me  
I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped on the shore  
I feel so absolutely stumped on the floor

When you dance, you're charming and you're gentle  
Specially when you do the Continental  
But this feeling isn't purely mental  
For heaven rest us, I'm not asbestos  
And that's why I won't dance, I won't dance

I won't dance, merci beaucoup  
I know that music lead the way to romance

So if I hold you in arms I won't dance

Mike watched with understanding as Blaine walked down. His face held quiet resignation. No one ever accused him of doing things halfway once he made up his mind.

“I won’t dance with you, Michael, because if I hold you in my arms, I won’t dance.”

Mike smiled even brighter and held out a hand. So maybe it hadn’t been all in the spirit of friendship. If the gorgeous gay boy wanted to wrap his arms around Mike on the dance floor, who was he to complain?

Blaine only eyed him for a second before relief flooded his hazel eyes and he took the hand offered. With a wink, he pulled the shorter boy onto the floor and against his chest and led him through a dance. When he was sure Blaine wasn’t going to run, he leaned down and whispered.

“Does this mean I get to feel you up now?”


End file.
